


windy afternoon

by cirajay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, I don't know why I wrote this, M/M, but hinata loves kags and that's what's important, literally nothing happens this is so mundane, uh idk just sorta lying together being cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirajay/pseuds/cirajay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata realises he loves kageyama</p>
            </blockquote>





	windy afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, even though it's quite short. Let me know what you think!

When Hinata realised he loved Kageyama, it did not surprise him. 

They were lying together in Hinata’s room after a long training session. It was a little dark as clouds were moving in and wind howled outside. Kageyama had his head resting on Hinata’s chest, listening to his heart beat and on the brink of sleep. Hinata had one hand resting on Kageyama’s head, fingers playing with his hair, while the other played with his phone, held above his face. 

The thin, black strands of Kageyama’s silky hair ran through Hinata’s fingers slowly. So slowly, that Kageyama was struggling to stay awake. Dropping the hand that held his phone down, Hinata looked towards Kageyama’s relatively still form. 

He was heavy, Hinata decided, but he also liked it. 

It was entirely silent, save for the wind that continued to roar and whistle outside. Hinata continued to stare at the boy laying atop him, almost in awe. What they had together was still very new, only four weeks prior had he revealed, stuttering and with his heart racing, that he really liked his teammate. It was a few panic-stricken days later that Kageyama had revealed that he felt the same. Everything, for the most part, was entirely the same. Except Hinata might now grab hold of Kageyama’s hand and Kageyama might blush in response but never pull away. 

They hadn’t kissed yet, and Hinata was generally okay with that. Not that he didn’t want to, because he did, but he was okay with the fact that they hadn’t done it just yet. He didn’t know how Kageyama felt on the matter, because asking would be weird, wouldn’t it? Either way, he was fine with it, just as he was fine without labelling exactly what they were. 

But as he continually watched the almost sleeping Kageyama, who was all limbs – legs brought up, one thrown over both of Hinata’s, and one long arm draped across Hinata’s stomach – his heart fluttered just a little. Maybe not just a little. But not a lot. In the silence he was entirely comfortable. 

Hinata shifted slightly, just a small wiggling motion, but the movement was enough for Kageyama to raise his head and look at him with sleepy eyes. He wasn’t scowling, his face was entirely relaxed, and Hinata couldn’t help the small smile that appeared by looking at his relaxed, sleepy face. Kageyama’s eyebrows pulled together very slightly, but otherwise he didn’t question anything. 

Hinata’s hand moved to Kageyama’s cheek, lightly caressing before letting his palm rest there. Kageyama leaned into the touch only slightly, sleepy eyes still fixed on Hinata. The gaze was only held for a few moments, before Kageyama dropped his head entirely, cheek pressed against Hinata’s chest and letting Hinata’s hand move back into his hair. The movement was so sudden, given their slow movements prior to this, that Hinata was slightly confused, before his smile grew a little. 

He returned to running his hand through Kageyama’s hair, perfectly content in the silence, just listening to the wind and the steady breathing of Kageyama on his chest. This was when he realised he loved Kageyama. 

Hinata didn’t say anything, not a single word. But he was okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any form of criticism and feedback is welcome!  
> Come chat with me on tumblr @ kenm-akozume where I like to cry over this ship and multiple others.


End file.
